1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a system and a method, and more particularly, relates to a system and a method for allocating PRACH (Physical Random Access Channel) resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Access cycles/slots are defined for MTC (Machine Type Communication) devices. Here, communication occurs merely between machines, without human beings.
Each MTC device can initiate access only at its dedicated access slot. An MTC device is associated with an access slot through its identification, IMSI (International Mobile Subscriber Identity). Under a simple circumstance, the access slot could be the paging frame for the MTC device. However, since there are multiple access preambles in one paging frame, it is a waste of access resources because only one MTC device can access only one access slot. So, there needs a new method for allocating resources to avoid the waste and re-allocate the resources.